Due North
by LycoX
Summary: After being reached out to by a remnant of his biological father from the ship that brought him to Earth, Clark makes his way North.
1. Chapter 1

**Due North**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: A look at what could have happened if Jor-El hadn't been so heavy handed with Clark at the end of season 2 and if he'd been able to get through to him because of it.**

* * *

After a fair amount of traveling towards the North, traveling that he had been greatly reluctant to do considering things were getting so good in his life, young Clark Kent, the Last Son of Krypton had found himself in the Arctic of all places. Thanks in part to the guidance of the remnant of his father's voice. His invulnerability meant he barely even felt the cold much to his happiness. Jor-El had surprisingly chosen to allow him 48 hours instead of 24 to get his affairs in order. Not that this had helped him with Chloe and Clark was certain this had meant things between him and the girl were no longer of a friendly nature thanks to her jealousy and not being more upfront about him and Lana. Lana herself had been in tears when he told her he was feeling such a strong pull to the North that he couldn't ignore it.

Even at times, finding himself taking steps in that direction without his even having realized it. Clark had even finally chosen to tell Lana his secret and that if she needed, she could speak with his parents and Pete about it. She had been in too much shock to really even respond thanks to already feeling that way about his having to leave just as they were finally beginning to begin something between them. Her silence had hurt Clark but the cat was out of the bag and he could do nothing about it. Not knowing that after his departure from the Farm after a tearful goodbye with his parents and as well as Pete that she had shown up to see him before he left and let him know she accepted him. And shortly before Lex had left to be on his Honeymoon, Clark had asked him a favor regarding funds.

And though the other man had been curious about Clark's strong need to go North, Lex had been willing to provide him with funds. Funds he'd end up using to have his motorcycle transported back home once he felt he no longer needed it and traveled by foot and super speed until he finally made it to where Jor-El had been guiding him too in the North. Clark looked around, seeing snow everywhere he looked. "Alright… What now?"

"_The crystal from your ship, throw it._" His father's disembodied voice told him.

Confused, Clark took the crystal from his back pack, one that had been within a special compartment aboard his tiny ship and looked at it. "Just throw it? Doesn't matter where?"

"_So long as it is within this place of cold, my son._"

Clark stared at the crystal for a long moment before sighing. "Well… Here goes nothing." He muttered to himself with a small shrug and chucked it in the direction in front of him.

What followed would be a rumble once it landed from his throw, followed by the most awe inspiring thing the young man had ever been borne witness too as a massive crystalline structure arose from the snow covered land thanks to that crystal. "_Come, my son, and we shall begin._"

"How, how could that crystal do this?" Clark wondered in shock and awe as he found himself making his way to the structure.

"_Our race was perhaps the most advanced there was in the 28 known Galaxies. And crystals were a large part of it._"

That amazed Clark as he wondered how they were able to accomplish such a thing but figured he would learn about that from here. How though, he didn't know but he felt he would soon find out. Soon, he was inside the structure and it was quite roomy much to his surprise as he found himself in front of a glowing arrangement of crystals. "_This Fortress is all that remains of Krypton, my son. It and myself will provide you with the answers you've long sought to your questions. The knowledge within this Fortress will even grant you more mastery of your abilities so that you will never have to fear harming the one you choose to let into your heart._" Declared the disembodied voice.

Making Clark instantly think of Lana at that last bit. Kyla came to mind soon afterwards and he wondered what she would have thought of this place if she had been alive. "Would… Would this include knowledge of the Kawatche people? Or of Naman!?"

"_Though I am not familiar with the Kawatche people you speak of, I am familiar with Naman. All of Krypton was, my son. For he was unique amongst us in that he visions of a sort. Visions that told him of certain things that must be done._"

"That must be what brought him to Earth then. And how he helped to create the Kawatche people..." Mused the young man to himself.

Wishing even more that Kyla was here for this and looked forward to hopefully discussing the matter with her grandfather whenever he next saw him. "_Indeed. And perhaps you can tell me more about the… Kawatche, as you learn what you need to know._"

He could agree to that and even said as much. "So what now? I don't exactly see any books or computers to help me learn about Krypton."

Chuckling could be heard from the disembodied voice. "_As I said, Kal-El, our people were highly advanced and we had ways those of Earth will not learn of for centuries yet. __Though I believe you will help pave the way as you guide them in the years to come. Now… Let us begin._" Replied Jor-El.

And before Clark knew it, he was enveloped in a bright white light.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I've got one more chapter in mind for this and I doubt I'll do more unless I decide otherwise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: And here we go yo!**

* * *

**Three Months Later**

The bright white light sudden stopped, causing Clark to stumble and fall to his knees. "Wha!?" He asked as he breathed heavily while his mind processed the last bit of information it had received.

"_My apologies, my son. But I found it was necessary to end your training for the time being._" Jor-El told him as he struggled to stand up.

"_Even though it has been three months, you have learned quite well._" Added the voice with a hint of pride.

The fact he'd been learning for three months greatly surprised Clark as it had felt like it'd been a lot longer as he learned of his people's immense history, of a few of the other races in the universe, and more about his powers. Even gaining the ability of super hearing for that matter. And thanks to his training, Clark no longer felt afraid of truly getting close to Lana. That is… If she had not chosen to write him off completely and find another after learning of his secret. "So why'd you stop the training? Especially when it seemed so important!?"

"_Because, Kal-El, new threats are stirring within Smallville and even outside of it. Threats that will need your presence to end them before they can do great harm. As we speak, a boy begins to take the life of others because they are different then him. All because of his own father's death at the hands of one._"

"The, the Kryptonite infected!"

"_Precisely, my though I am allowing you to return to Smallville to combat against these new threats, I must implore you to keep in mind that one day I will ask of your return to me._" Jor-El informed him sternly.

Clark only nodded, even if a small part of him didn't like it. "_Now go, my son. And do me and our people proud._"

"I will."

And with that, Clark was gone from the Fortress, his speed having increased significantly in the three months he'd been there learning from his biological father.

**Sometime Later**

After a heartfelt reunion between Clark and his parents and eating everything he could find in the fridge as he hadn't realized how hungry he'd been until then, Clark made hesitantly made his way to the Talon. For he worried how Lana would take his return and what new developments that might have happened while he was gone. He also kept an ear out for the one who was killing the Kryptonite enhanced but so far had yet to hear anything. It did please him to know however that Lex and Helen were now pregnant and still quite over the moon about it. And he couldn't wait to personally congratulate them himself once he saw Lana and later, Pete. Once in front of the Talon and ignoring the curious stares of those around him, Clark gathered his courage and made his way inside.

Quickly seeing the place hadn't changed much since he'd been gone and ignoring the stares and quiet whispers from the patrons there. For none had been expecting to see him at all thanks to disappearing three months before. Lana herself was greatly surprised to see him as her eyes widened at his reflection. Quickly, she turned around while wondering if this was some sort of cruel joke her mind was playing on her. "C-Clark?"

"Yeah, its me." He replied with a wide smile that made her heart swell up.

And before she knew it, she was around the counter and his arms with tears in her eyes. His strong arms, scent, and voice telling Lana all she needed to know that she wasn't hallucinating him being there. Neither caught sight of Chloe seeing the whole thing from the door of the Talon with watery eyes of her own as her heart tightened in a painful manner. Knowing exactly who it was Lana was hugging and choosing to leave and come back another time as she couldn't handle the sight for the time being.

**A Little Later**

"I can't believe you're back." Lana said as she kept close to him in a more private setting.

Her closeness and happiness at seeing him again having told Clark all he needed to know that things were going to be okay between them. "I am. At least until Jor-El chooses to have me return again."

"You'll have to excuse me if I hope that's not for a long, long time." That got her a chuckle from the boy she loves a great deal.

"Hey, I'm along the same lines of thinking so you're not alone."

Lana smiled happily at that and kissed him and not wanting to be away from him at all after missing him for so long. Happily, Clark returned the kiss and he could practically feel everything she put into it. And with Clark's return, threats like Van McNulty would be stopped and Alicia Baker would become a good friend instead of ending up in Belle Reeve thanks the good influence of Clark and the others. Alicia and Lana being in on the secret would greatly help Pete out in dealing with the burden and keep him from having to leave Smallville. Things with Chloe would be rocky for a time but eventually, they'd get better. It wouldn't be until the Summer that Clark would have to go on a quest to find three stones his father had brought to Earth for Clark to use in case of an emergency.

Finding the stones needed to happen in order to prevent anyone from getting hold of them that shouldn't have access to them. Luckily, Jor-El would allow him to return to Smallville for sometime once he got the stones and brought them to the Fortress for safe keeping. Clark and Lana would remain together until differing paths had them amicably separate but eventually, the two would find their way back to one another later in life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know its kind of surprising that I did this considering I've shit on Clana a few times but I do have to admit that the relationship has its good points when there's not much melodrama and the like happening. R and R!**


End file.
